warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Petalfur!
Taking over site I'd prefer if you'd ask me first, but since you are taking over, I'll give you the proper rights. Also, I would suggest banning all the the people from Shadeflower Wiki, the traitors! I've already blocked Dustpelts. If you need help, just ask me or Sandstar1051. Good Luck!-Rawr. I win. Could you? Would you mind RPing at Shadeflower Wiki too. I mean this wiki has no users. Its only you and Darkcloud! who isn't on that much. This is pretty much a ghost wiki now. If you come I could make you your first custom siggy too! Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!﻿ Petal, please dont block me like Dark said just cause I an on Shades wiki. What dust said is why I'm not on here much. I'll stay and help you, if you like. But if you want to or if i get on you nerves, just block me. :)CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Wait, In the first place, can I have my cat back???? This is the only site I have Cloverheart! Pwetty pweas let me come back????CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... P-P-Please?CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Yeah you can still be Cloverheart on here. you can have a mate and kits, too. If you'd like.--Petalfur!-- No, Dust. You're wrong. It's not a ghost wiki. It will be a ghost wiki when I leave. Which won't be for quite a while. While I still have a computer to run, this will not be a ghost wiki. This wiki doesn't need users. It has me.--Petalfur!-- Clover, yeah you can help me run the site. I'll make sure Dark doesn't block you.--Petalfur!-- Oh and uh, Clover? You need to add your description. You're already back on the StarClan page. Also, Marshpaw is your apprentice, if you still want him, that is.--Petalfur!-- You can also be more than just Cloverheart. You can rp the kits too. Well Darkcloud! blocked me so this is what I will ask you. I know you won't come RP at Shadeflower wiki, but I could make you a custom siggy if you wanted however you would have to tell me the details on Shadeflower Wiki. -Dust I'll make her have a mate when I think of something. And thanks for putting my cat back, and leting her mentor Marshpaw again! :) Cloverheart"I have seen death before. I've had the experience..." No thanks, Dust. In case you haven't been on the StarClan page recently, I do all the RPing, other than Clover : ) , and I don't even use my siggy, because everyone knows it's me. If Clover joins, she won't have to use her siggy unless she wants to. The only time I use my siggy is on my talk page. But thanks for offering and sorry Dark blocked you. I think she's blocking everyone on Shadeflower Wiki, except Clover.--PEEKABOO!!-- Ok I understand what you mean. But remember if you go to other wikis you will need one there, just come to me if you change your mind. Adios. Can I make a tom come so I dont have to have Cloverheart wander by herself? Cause I think were in diffrent timezones so, we dont rp together.Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Listen, Petal, I blocked Dust becaue he is nothing but a trouble maker. Same with Shadeflower. Oh, and I can make you a cool siggie WITHOUT you haveing to give that slime your password! Also, I'm really sorry about leaving.. it's just that, well, no-one wanted to RP here after Shade started that wiki of hers. What drives me up the wall even more is that Shade named her wiki after HER, I mean, that's one of the reasons we left Hollyleeaf. Looking back, she may been annoying, but she was FAR more loyal than anyone else. listen, Petal, if you want to RP with me a lot, try this wikia. I'm a rollback there, and you don't have to worry about backstabbers. Cats of the Clans Hope to see you there!-Mapleshade iz Awesum! Shade isnt a trouble maker. I dont want to argue, but I am friendly with them, and I know Shade can be kinda annoying to you, but not to me. Dust kinda bossed me around, but I never cared. Their gone, and I wish you would just move on and stop talking so rudly about them.:(Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Okay, listen, both of you. Today, the day that I typed this, is Saturday the 11th. My friend Meg is coming over to my house. You remember Meg, right dark?Short blond hair, green eyes? Ya, well she's coming over and she wants to RP on here! Oh and even more good news. Well, it's kind of sad actually. So, at mey skool, in the place where we have recess and lunch, there is a bush, a big bush. And get this : THERE ARE TWO KITS LIVING IN IT!!!!!! I think they're both girls. I named the one with spots on the back Spottedkit, and she's kinda creamy. And then there's Morningkit, who I swear could be Swiftstep's long lost twin sister, just smaller. She has amber eyes. I don't know what color eyes Spottedkit has, but they're gonna be Pinestar and Dappleleaf's two daughters! I'm so excited!!PEEKABOO!! Awwww! And can I make a tom? So Cloverheart doesnt go around alone?Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Absolutely. Oh and, if you do have kits, I was looking for a cat to have a tom named Berrykit. So, if you do have kits, this is totally up to you, can you name a tom Berrykit? You don't have to. I also have a pic for a Berrykit.PEEKABOO!! I'll do it! Okay, I'll go ahead and make the tom now. Hes a loner named Tomas, he joins the clan and becomes... er... Jayflight. I'll have Cloverheart find him.Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Kay, I added him, but you have to give him his warrior name.Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Errrr... Petal? Are you on???Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." I'm on Clover, don't worry. I'm just sick. I've been up early and been staying up too late making 42 different scarves. It was not easy, but at least it's done. So yeah I'll give him his warrior name.PEEKABOO!! Wait, do you want me to have his naming ceremony right now? Or, if you'd like, when you're on and ready to greet him as Jayflight, you could rp as Pinestar and Cloverheart, and Jayflight. Is that alright, or do you want me to do it while I'm still on?PEEKABOO!! Oh and since we're in different timezones, you can rp Marshpaw so you can mentor him. That will be much easier, 'cause he's kinda a little behind on training, and I was gonna make him and his littermates warriors this weekendPEEKABOO!! Okay, I'll train him now, and maybe if you get on on the weekends, I can catch you, cause I stay up late, and get up early. And can I have the pic of Berrykit? One more thing. Man I have to much to say, can I make Riverkit blind? No one can tell, so she goes on training as usual. I have a tiny little plot about her if thats okay. No prophecy or anything, just something a little fun to do.Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Cool. It just sometimes makes me sad when cats are blind. But yeah, Riverkit can be blind. I'll look for a pic of Berrykit ASAP. I think we might be almost in the same timezones. But Riverkit, well, hold on. When can she be born? because if she's blind she'll probably be medicine cat aprentice, but Echostep already has an apprentice. Pebblekit. He's being made a warrior tonight, as in, right now. It's 5:40 where I am. I consider that night time.So maybe when Pebblekit gets his medicine cat name, Echostep will die, or get killed or something. Then Riverkit can be Pebblekit's apprentice. But not for a little while, cuz Pebblekit needs his full training before Echostep dies.PEEKABOO!! I can make Riverkit be in their second litter. I'll split up the kits, and make 2 litters.Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." When do you want to discover your expecting kits? Probably a while after the Clan gets used to Jayflight, then they'll be okay with you having his kits. Maybe Next week? Before school starts again, that's for sure.PEEKABOO!! Yeah, definetly.And Iove the pic of Berrtkit! Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Uh...What time is it where you are? I wanna figure out how far apart our timezones are. Where I am it's 10: 37-Petalfur waz here!- And also how many kits are in your first litter? -Petalfur waz here!- Right now, its 2:30 pm and 3 will be in the first litter. Do you want Berrykit in the first litter?Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Wow, now it's 11:50 and yes, I want Berrykit in your first litter please. Go join Stormheart's border patrol. Jayflight can come too.-Petalfur waz here!- Okay, and I missed the patrol! :)Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." That's okay.-Petalfur waz here!- Can you rp Echostep, so Cloverheart can find out she is expecting kits?Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" Ya -Petalfur waz here!- Okay. Cloverheart is listening to Echostep.Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" Its perfect!Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" How about Friday or Saturday?Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" Next Fri. or Sat. are fine with me! There are 3 kits, Berrykit, Hollykit, and Breezekit.Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" Yay! His first apprentice! That would be fine. I've been thinking of Prophecies for Clover, Jay, or any of their kits, but my brain doesnt want to work.I plan to come up with one though! :) Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" Time for a New Section The one we were on was getting to long. : P -Petalfur waz here!- I was thinking the same thing, lol. But k! We have a 3 hr time diffrence. I looked it up on google.Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" Could you please unblock me Petal? Me and Darkcloud made an agreement on Holly Wiki that if I unblocked her at Shadeflower Wiki you would unblock me here. I already unblocked here, so could you unblock me here now? -Dustpelts Shadeflower Wikis abandoned. To unblock me go to my contributions click block then at the bottom of that page click where its says Unblock Dustpelts. Petal, one question. Oh and hi Dust, I thought you didnt have time for rps? So Petal, do you not like Shade? Not what Dark says about her, pretend she never made her own site. Think back to Holly wiki. Did you not like then?Cloverheart"I left a paw mark here!!!" I'll unblock you Dust. But are you rping here? You don't have to, but you can. You can rp some of the toms and stuff. -Petalfur waz here!- Well, I don't like Shade enough to let her back on this site if she asks me, but I don't hate her. -Petalfur waz here!- Oh okay. And good about blocking Darkfoot.Country Music!"A country girl can survive!" Hi I was an admin at Shadeflower Wiki and am making a wikia comeback. I RP two StarClan cats, so I'm just saying hi. :D ~DJ Smokey~ 23:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for unblocking me. Heres a link you might want to check out; http://warriorcats.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Answers its about to be adopted by one of the users there and get rid of spam. Theres a lot of nice users there too. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I had to go to tea with my aunt this morning, but if your here now, I'm ready!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Well, I'll be back later, or early tomorrow morning.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. I am back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When you get on, message me!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Alright, I'll give you about a half hour and if your still not on, I'll rp your cats.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. I like your Tawnykit story! XD But anyway, about ShadowClan, is it alright if I have... Shadefur, Brairpaw, Featherheart, Greykit,Crowpelt, Rosepaw, and Leaffall? I'll take any cats you offer, but these are the ones I like. :3CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am CloverheartT Thats fine! Thanks!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Okay wait. I can have Briarpaw, Featherheart, Greykit, Rockkit, Nettlekit, Blossomkit, Dawnfleck, Molepaw, and two cats I make up, right? And the two cats will be... Um, errr, Hawkflight and Skyheart. I'll add them to the page! :)CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Alright! Thankies!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Do those four cats already exsist? And if so what clans are they in? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Thanks I will create two cats in ShadowClan. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Can you quickly catch me up on the current situation and plots with the clans? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Hey Petal, here is a pic for Owlwing, so he doesnt need to have the same pic as a kit. Do you like it? :D CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Oh by the way, I was wondering, do you know how to make admins? Cause I can tell you.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. ' Yeah you can RP Applenose if you want to. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor I added 2 she-cats to ShadowClan I hope you like them!!!!!!! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Yeah I'm RPing Willowtail too. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor I dont care, its fine, and thank you. Oh by the way, I love Morningsongs name! <3 CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Yeah, I have a huge list of cats names but I have tons of rps, so I pretty much have used them all. XD Yeah, I'll rp Owlpaw till he's a warrior and I am gonna try to rp in ShadowClan more.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Kk, if your still on now, I am too. CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. I see it!!!!! What did you do?????? How did you do it????CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Its all okay, I fixed it.... No need to worry.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Aww, thanks! Your my favorite person on here too. :) And any time.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. 3 questions. 1. Am I allowed to make MoonClan cats? 2. I put a list of all my cats descriptions, including attitudes, so please read it! 3. Do you know how to make admins, cause I can tell you. :)CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Okay, thanks! And all you have to do is click contributions on the user you'd like to make admin. After you click it, right underneath the word is user right managements. Click that, then scroll down and check administrator, then click save users group. It will only work if Dark made you admin though. Only admins can make admins.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Block users, make other users admins, protect pages from being vandilized and such.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Let me try and fix it, it shouldn't take long, I hope.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. I think we are in trouble. I cant fix it!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. I know it was an accident, and maybe it will be better to start over, thats less words on the page.XD I might make one cat for now, maybe two more later.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Alright! For a while, I thought she forgot about him. :)CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. So your rping Danwpaw, Ravenpaw, Stormpaw and Nightpaw? Anyway, thanks for liking them, They were the most recent idea I had.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Yeah sure, but where?Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Its okay, and I was wondering who does Tawnyfur choose? Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." XD Alright thanks. :)Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." He will do his best. :D Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Fixed it!!! :D Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Breezefeather, Hollytail, and Berrylight.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Kk I am ready.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." We are, arent we? XD Well c-ya later!Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Alright I'm back!Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Yeah I read the page I think im caught up. I like alot of drama too for some odd reason. XD Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." I read it!!!! :D It is getting better! Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." I just got the wiki leader badge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESH!!!Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Yeah, I'm online but I'm not supposed to so it might take me a minute to reply. Oh and if you ever want to you can send my cat into battles and injure them but dont kill them... and about yesh Tawnyfur should have kits... maybe later in March.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Yeah about that... XD Breezefeather is just being overreactive about Tawnyfur and recruted them.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Opps, i didnt know that. XD Oh, and if youd like, you can rp ShadowClan cats. Act suspicous about a odd scent around camp. Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Yeah that would be fine.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Either will be fine. I didnt expect Dust to anyway. He is bored with wiki anyway.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." If you want him you can have him. I'll take whoever you'll give me.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Okay, I'll be Coldstar. Can I like make the start of the cats? Like you did for ShadowClan and StarClan?Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." XD Thanks. I came up with three clans myself when I finished all the books. They are on Wolfclaw wiki my own site. SparrowClan, RainClan and BreezeClan. And every single cat on that site is mine. No one else joined.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." I got my first warriors book a few years ago. My cousin Samantha got it for me. I read it and I made Patchpaw, but I didnt like that name so I changed it to Cloverpaw then Cloverheart to Cloverstar. She had a mate, and kits. She was abslulty wonderful but shes getting old so I made new clans. BeachClan, BayClan, FireClan, ForestClan. Each clan had a prophecy cat. Then they got old so I made SparrowClan, BreezeClan and RainClan who had prophecys. BreezeClan- That was the clan like ShadowClan all evil. The prophecy cats were- Dawnpaw, Ravenpaw, and Nightpaw. RainClan- Like RiverClan. The Prohcey cat was- Tigerkit SparrowClan- Like ThunderClan. The Prophecy cat was- WolfkitJayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Yeah, mine was an island with BeachClan living on the shore. They hunted fish in the deep waters. BayClan lived by the bay. They hunted in the shallows. New section That would be a great idea!!!!!!!!!! Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." I dont know... Hm.Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Go to your page, click contributions and click diff next to the edit, then click undo. Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." When should I make Cloverheart find out about her second litter?Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Hey.... Hi, Julia! Long time no see..er.. talk... Anyways, just stopping in to say hi- BTW, good job on the wikia! -Nanashi Who am I? Heehee, i'm guessing you texted Dal-Dal ;). POOR BUNNEH DDDDDDDD: Heck no, I'm not mad at you, I've just found that... I've kinda grown up, moved on, that sorta thing... ANYWAYSSSS... The people that moved into wyour house are weird. The boys cuss like Janelle (except 5x worse), and the girls are prissy cheerleaders.... HELP MEH and the mom is a cop. 0-0 On top 'o' that, me and my bro got into a fight w/ some kids cause they where beating up Rhett and 1 kicked me in the hand on purpose. No, i haven't moved. THANK GOODNESS. PLEASE, PLEASE COME VISIT D: i'msoscared-highschoolnextyearAHHHHHH -ナナシVampire Kit 00:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll come and visit an knock some sense into those dumb kids. hey won't know what hit 'em. They're gonna mess ith a girl who got her heart broken. THREE STINKIN" TIMES IN THAT HOUSE!!!! I'll kill 'em they hurt any a u guys. ANY OF YOU! Even Rhett. Tell Allthe ppls hat. Not the meankids, though. Like, Rhett and Kanoa and Eithen, all those ppls. And yes i texted Dallas. I told him I luv him!!!! -Petalfur waz here!- The kids that moved into ur house r all younger than me... I'm STILL the oldest.... D:-ナナシVampire Kit 03:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, like 2 girls and 3 boys.-ナナシVampire Kit 01:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC)